counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
K
The''' MP5', or '''KM Sub-Machine Gun', as it was previously known, is a submachine gun featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The MP5 is a moderately powerful submachine gun available to both teams. Its only major disadvantage is its low damage. It has one of the fastest rate of fires out of the SMGs, second to P90, and is the most accurate SMG along with the UMP45. Just like in real life, its 9mm bullets are stopped rather easily by kevlar. The MP5 is very attractively priced at $1500. For these reasons, the MP5 is very common in early rounds but is usually replaced by a rifle of choice in later rounds. Players on the losing side can afford the MP5 and kevlar to retain a competitive edge. The MP5 is one of the most iconic and most used weapons in Counter-Strike, alongside with the M4A1, AK-47, AWP, and the Desert Eagle. Properties The MP5 is a light weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. The MP5 is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages * High rate of fire * Cheap * One of the most accurate Submachine guns, along with the UMP-45 * Lightweight * Low recoil, especially when compared to the P90 Disadvantages * Low damage, especially in CS: Source. * The effective range is shorter than the UMP-45. * Loses accuracy if continuously fired. * Slow reload speed compared to most other submachine guns. Gameplay Tactics *Aim for the head or the chest and spray at close range. The most it can take to kill is 2 shots to the head of an armored enemy. *At medium range, aim for the stomach and spray, or burst for the head while crouching. This will hopefully result a headshot. *Crouch and shoot one shot at a time at long range. However, retreating may be a better idea unless you are up against a pistol (excluding the Desert Eagle and the Five-SeveN) , shotgun, and another SMG user. *Use the fast rate of fire to your advantage by spraying bullets. Aim at the stomach to ensure all bullets hit a target. *Strafe continuously. An MP5 user is quicker and more accurate while strafing than a rifleman. *The reload could take some time so make sure you reload regularly, also, equip a pistol you prefer in case you have no time to reload. *If you do score a headshot but the target is not eliminated, aim the MP5 at the lower sections of the opponent and keep firing or switch to a more powerful pistol, such as the Desert Eagle, to finish him off. *The MP5 is more effective in older Counter-Strike games, however if you can score headshots with MP5 in Source version, you should be fine. MP5 users might find difficulties killing their enemies quickly if they have purchased Kevlar. Scoring headshots are very important to your survival (especially if opponents you face are not hurt yet). *Spraying while crouching at legs with this weapon on a mid-close range can kill them quickly, since kevlar doesn't provide protection for legs. *Combine the usage of a smoke grenade or a flashbang with the MP5 if you have trouble handling enemies. *If you see a sniper, flank him or strike him with your teammates. The MP5 is accurate but its firepower is still no match for sniper rifles. Try to avoid fighting them head on whenever possible. Countertactics * Use sniper rifles or any other long range weaponry against its users. * Use other powerful short-range weaponry, like the P90 or a shotgun, or weapon with higher rate of fire at close. However, this will be slightly more difficult than the other options, especially if your weapon is a pump shotgun, or your weapon has a higher recoil than the MP5 like Galil. * Use any assault rifle at medium range. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon Trivia *The MP5 was cut from the beta stages of Counter-Strike: Global Offensive and is replaced by the MP7. However, its model still appears on the achievement icon, Sub-Machine Gun Master. *The H&K MP5 in the German version of Left 4 Dead 2 is a direct port of the Counter-Strike: Source version; its magazine holds 50 rounds instead of 30. * The secondary fire for the MP5 in Deleted Scenes activates a flashlight. ** Like the M3, the flashlight attachment is only usable in Deleted Scenes. It's effect however, is inferior to the one found on the M3. ** The under barrel Flashlight only appears in Condition Zero. However, in Source, the achievement icon of the MP5 still has the flashlight attached. * The MP5 in-game is the Heckler & Koch MP5 Navy Model, known as the MP5N. * The MP5 in Source is much smaller than its older game counterparts and had its underbarrel flashlight removed. * The data file name of the MP5 Navy in Counter-Strike: Source is mp5 while the older Counter-Strike games use mp5navy. *If equipped with the 9x19mm Sidearm or .40 Dual Elites, they will draw from a single ammo reserve due to sharing the same cartridge. *Terrorists cannot purchase the MP5 in Assassination maps. *The MP5 is similar to the UMP-45 as both weapons share the same ammo pool of the default pistols for the Counter-Terrorists and the Terrorists. *Before Source, the stock of the MP5 is folded in the world model and in third person view. **In Deleted Scenes, the MP5 used by NPCs won't feature a stock. *The MP5 is the one of the most, if not, the most iconic weapon in Counter-Strike, as the famous older logos feature an operative wielding it. Gallery : Main article: MP5/Gallery External links *MP5 at Wikipedia Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons Category:Cut item Category:9mm user Category:Automatic weapons Category:Germany weapons